monsterhighwasnepostaciefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Moyra McMalory
Moyra McMalory - Nastoletnia Banshee, urodzona w Irlandii. Dziewczyna już przy pierwszym spotkaniu wyraźnie daje do zrozumienia, że nie należy do przepełnionych energią, ślepych optymistów. Często bawi ją zachowanie innych osób, bywa nieustępliwa oraz niesprawiedliwa. Bardzo nie lubi opowiadać o sobie, a w szczególności o swojej rodzinie. Ojca nie zna, matka siedzi w zakładzie dla osób psychicznie chorych. Różowo w życiu nie miała. Moyra to osoba do której bardzo trudno dotrzeć. Dziewczyna jest szczerze zafascynowana biologią oraz chemią. Osobowość Moyra to dziewczyna, po której nie należy spodziewać się empatii. Wydaje się być chłodną i zdystansowaną osobą, z tendencją do traktowania wszystkiego zbyt osobiście. Nie opowiada o sobie zbyt dużo, przez co owiana jest nutką tajemniczości. Moyrę autentycznie zadowala, kiedy ktoś próbuje dowiedzieć się na jej temat coś więcej. Uwielbia wprowadzać inne osoby w stan zamyślenia oraz niepewności. Bawi ją też droczenie się z innymi czy doprowadzanie kogoś do białej gorączki. Potrafi być naprawdę złośliwa i często bywa zwyczajnie niesprawiedliwa. Dziewczyna nie rzuca słów na wiatr i stroni od kłamstwa. No chyba, że wymaga tego sytuacja. Starannie waży swoje słowa, a obietnice woli przekształcać w działanie. Bardzo nie lubi osób, które migają się od pracy i odpowiedzialności. Jak każdy, Moyra miewa swoje gorsze dni, a w takowych chwilach lubi sobie pomarudzić. Gniew u Banshee nie przejawia się ostrymi słowami, burzą emocji czy gestami, podczas złości Banshee staje się po prostu poirytowana i zaczyna narzekać, jaki to świat nie jest sprawiedliwy i jak beznadziejny i okrutny ma żywot. Moira doskonale potrafi zrobić z siebie ofiarę, lecz już mało kto bierze jej słowa na serio. Potrzebuje by okazywano jej zainteresowanie, inaczej sama zaczyna się o nie prosić, a to nie zawsze niesie ze sobą pozytywne działania, które podejmuje Moyra. Banshee jest też potwornie zazdrosna jeśli chodzi o relacje bliskich jej osób z innymi i ciągle ma wrażenie, że najbliżsi mydlą jej oczy. Swoimi własnymi sposobami doszukuje się prawdy. Wkłada w to wiele energii oraz czasu, co widocznie odbija się na jej podejściu do nauki i zdarza się, że chodzi pół przytomna na lekcje. Fascynują ją nowe, nieznane sobie rzeczy i nie boi się postawić wszystkiego na jedną kartę. Dzięki pracowitości, bardzo szybko odzyskuje swoją pozycję w towarzystwie. Gorzej z zaufaniem, wobec czego Banshee cieszy się raczej niezbyt pochlebną opinią na swój temat. Chociaż Moyra za nic w świecie nie przyzna się do tego, to co spotkało ja w dzieciństwie, po dni dzisiejsze siedzi dziewczynie głęboko w umyśle. Bardzo często rozmyśla o swojej matce oraz o tym, dlaczego jest taka jaka jest. Dlaczego nikt nie umie jej pomóc. Czemu rówieśnicy Moyry mają "normalnych" rodziców i mogą z melancholią wspominać swoje szczęśliwe dzieciństwo, które Banshee spędziła w większości w szpitalach i klinikach chirurgicznych. Wygląd Moyra jest wysoką nastolatką o bladej, pokrytej bliznami pooperacyjnymi oraz pooparzeniowymi (szczególnie na twarzy i w okolicach dekoltu oraz ramion) cerze. Jej włosy mają barwę chłodnej czekolady i dostrzec można w nich śliwkowe pasemka. Jej twarz ma pełne rysy, usta są naturalnie czerwone, co ładnie kontrastuje ze skórą młodej Banshee. Brwi Moyry są czarne. Powieki dziewczyna ma zaszyte srebrnymi nićmi, mało kto wie, że jej tęczówki są naturalnie szarej barwy, pod jej oczami widoczne są blizny, które pokryte są czymś w rodzaju ropy - pozostałości po inwazyjnych operacjach i zabiegach mających na celu uratowanie jej narządu wzroku. Relacje 'Rodzina' Moyra jest córką Banshee, swojego ojca nie zna, a i matka, ani dziadkowie nigdy nie kwapili się z tym, by wyjawić jej kim jest ojciec. Największy "problem" w rodzinie Moyry stanowiła jej własna matka. Banshee była osobą ze zdiagnozowaną chorobą psychiczną. Początkowo wszystko było dobrze, a przynajmniej na tyle, że pozwolono jej opiekować się dzieckiem. W dużej mierze było to spowodowane przyjmowaniem lekarstw. Niestety, z czasem wszystko zaczęło się psuć, a kobieta wielokrotnie próbowała odebrać sobie życie. Nawet Moyra ucierpiała podczas jednego z ataków matki. Nad wówczas ośmioletnią dziewczynką opiekę przejęli dziadkowie, matka przez sąd została skierowana do ośrodka zamkniętego, lecz rany w psychice Moyry pozostały. Przez pewien okres czasu, dziewczyna odwiedzała matkę, lecz przestała gdyż po prostu zaczęła bać się kobiety. Obecnie nie utrzymują kontaktów. 'Dalsza rodzina' Praktycznie nic nie wiadomo na temat dalszej rodziny Moyry. Prawdopodobnie, zamieszkuje ona Irlandię i okolicę Szmaragdowej wyspy. 'Przyjaciele' Jedyną przyjaciółką Moyry jest Donna Llorona. Wenezuelka była jedną z nielicznych osób, które odważyły się zamienić z Banshee słowo, i chociaż początki ich relacji nie wskazywały na to, że znajdą wspólny język, zaprzyjaźniły się. 'Znajomi' Moyra jest stosunkowo nowa w szkole i nie zdążyła znaleźć znajomych. 'Wrogowie' Dziewczynie nikt jeszcze nie zalazł za skórę na tyle, by nazwała go swoim wrogiem. 'Miłość' Moyrze nie w głowie romanse i nie szuka drugiej połówki, uparcie twierdząc, że nie jest jej potrzebna. 'Zwierzak' Pupilkiem Moyry jest mała wydra którą nazwała Saoirse. Imię jej zwierzaka można przetłumaczyć jako "wolność", z j. Irlandzkiego. 'Historie relacji' 'Donna Llorona' Donna była jedną z nielicznych osób, które odezwały się do Moyry. W szkole od dawna krążył stereotyp, że do Bansgee lepiej się nie odzywać, bo może to przynieść wielkie nieszczęście, a przekonanie to utwierdzała Scarah Screams, która przecież nie starała się odwieść uczniów od tego stereotypu. Wszystko zaczęło się od tego, że Donna zauważyła, iż Moyra źle wykonała zadanie na lekcji techniki, a że La Llorona to osoba w pewnym sensie bezpośrednia, od razu zwróciła Banshee uwagę na to, że robi źle. Moyra tylko uniosła brew i wróciła do pracy, zaś Donna poczuła się urażona. Wenezuelka urazę trzymała w sobie jeszcze kilka dni, dopóki znowu nie zauważyła Banshee. Donna, Przechodząc obok Moyry z miną typu "Foch", wywołała w Banshee poczucie, że coś jest na rzeczy. Zatrzymała ją stanowczym tonem, aż Donna niemal wbiła buty w ziemię. Oczywiście, Wenezuelka nie spodziewała się, że Moyra będzie chciała wiedzieć czemu ma do niej "wąty". Na szybkiego wymyśliła jakąś tanią bajeczkę o niesprawiedliwym nauczycielu geografii. Moyrze profesor podpadł już dawno temu, więc uznała, że poplotkowanie o nim z kimś, komu też nie pasowało jego zachowanie będzie dobrym pomysłem i tak zaczęła się ich rozmowa, która z czasem przeniosła się na inne tematy. Zostały serdecznymi znajomymi, następnie koleżankami, aż wkrótce potem się zaprzyjaźniły. Zainteresowania 'Biologia i chemia' Moyra od dziecka wykazywała inicjatywę, by uczyć się w tym zakresie, lecz niestety właściwie nikt nie dał jej takiej możliwości. Swoją miłość do nauki o życiu oraz eksperymentów rozbudziła w sobie na nowo, odkąd zaczęła uczęszczać do liceum. Banshee z łatwością przychodzi zapamiętywanie formułek oraz tabelek, jest jedną z lepszych uczennic. Jeśli chodzi o przyszłość, dziewczyna zaczęła zastanawiać się, czy by nie podążyć właśnie w tym kierunku i nie zostać biologiem lub chemikiem, ale nie mogłaby nauczać tych przedmiotów, gdyż po prostu nie wytrzymuje w towarzystwie młodszych od siebie osób. Zdolności *'Krzyk' - Dziewczyna jest w stanie wydać ze swojego gardła przeraźliwy krzyk o wysokiej częstotliwości, zdolny nawet rozbić szkło. W zależności od siły krzyku, głos dziewczyny staje się coraz wyższy, aż w końcu można dostać migreny. *'Lament' - Podobnie jak z krzykiem - Moyra potrafi wydać z siebie szloch czy też lament, po którego usłyszeniu z miejsca boli głowa. Niektóre osoby, które znajdowały się w zasięgu Moyry podczas jej lamentu, skarżyły się także na bóle w kościach czy uczucie uścisku w brzuchu. *'Długowieczność' - Moyra nie jest nieśmiertelna, ale będąc demonem może istneieć znacznie dłużej niż inni. Po czym ją rozpoznać? *Zaszystych oczach. *Bladej karnacji. *Akcencie. Niezapomniane cytaty Drop Dead Diary *'Ksywka' - Brooke. *'Ulubione powiedzonko' - "Kogo to obchodzi?" *'Nie rusza się bez' - Lusterka, nici i odkażonej igły, jakby szwy na oczach puściły. *'Najbardziej lubi' - Czuć, że jest szanowana. *'...A najmniej' - Pytania odnośnie jej wyglądu. *'Sekrety jej pokoju' - *'Ciekawostka' - Dziewczyna ma zaszyte oczy z powodu strasznych blizn, których doznała w dzieciństwie. Żrący płyn, którym została oblana przez matkę wypalił jej tęczówki i spowodował takie spusztoszenie wokół jej narządu wzroku, że konieczna była poważna operacja. Rany nie zagoiły się do końca, a tym samym dziewczyna by nie wywoływać paniki czy obrzydzenia wśród tłumu, zaczęła ukrywać tęczówki, a z winy szeregu operacji, nie może nosić maskujących soczewek. Dzięki pomocy psychologa, Moyra nauczyła się alfabetu Brille'a. Dziewczyna normalnie widzi, szwy zdejmuje jedynie będąc w samotności. Wystąpienia *Brak. Osiągnięcia Biografia skrócona Moyra życia usłanego różami nie miała. Już same jej dzieciństwo wielu osobom przywodzi na myśl paradokument z patologią i problemami psychicznymi w tle a i wiele osób nie wierzyło Moyrze kiedy opowiadała o tym co ją spotkało, to dlatego nastolatka unika tematu. Kiedy Moyra przyszła na świat, u jej matki stwierdzono poważne zaburzenie psychiczne. Choroba nie dawała wcześniej objawów i trudno lekarzom przychodziło zdiagnozowanie jej. Niejednokrotnie próbowała odebrać zycie sobie (co technicznie rzecz biorąc jest zwyczajnie niemożliwe) czy sąsiadów ponieważ uważała ich za złe istoty. Swoje dzieciństwo Moyra spędzała w trudnych warunkach a to co zdarzyło się kiedy była ok. 8 latką, na zawsze zmieniło jej życie. Otóż pewnego dnia, matka młodej banshee spowodowala tragiczny wypadek z użyciem kwasu. Od tamtej pory, dziewczynką zajął się ośrodek pomocy a resztę dzieciństwa spędziła w klinikach chirurgicznych, plastycznych oraz okulistycznych. Mama Moyry z uwagi na niepoczytalność uniknęła odpowiedzialności karnej. Zostala jednakze umieszczona w zamkniętym zakładzie, a jej jedyna córka po dni dzisiejsze bardzo boi się kobity. Zerwała kontakt. Obecnie przebywa pod opieką rodziny zastępczej która wysłała ją do Straszyceum. Ciekawostki *Typ głosu Moyry to Sopran. *Jej buty w serii basic są przerysowane ze stroju "Satin ribbon" z gry Eldarya, z kolei fryzura to lekko zmieniony fryz "Shiva" z tej samej gry, zaś kreacja to lekko zmieniony "płaszcz z futerkiem". Z kolei jej rajstopy zostały zainspirowane podkolanówkami od stroju "Moon Warrior". *Imię zawdzięcza postaci z gry "Overwatch" - Moirze O'Deorain ("Moyra" to po prostu inny wariant zapisu imienia tej postaci). Imię można zinterpretować jako "Przeznaczenie" lub "Los". *Urodziny obchodzi 14 Stycznia. *Sytuacja z matką Moyry została zainspirowana filmem "Efekt motyla". *Jej kreacja w serii "Music Festival" gdzie występuje razem z Donną Lloroną została zainspirowana skinem "Gwiazda popu Ahri" z gry "League of Legends". Klasyczny potwór Banshee - Potwory z irlandzkiej mitologii zwiastujące śmierć w rodzinie. Według podań, Banshee to kobieta, która wiecznie krąży po irlandzkich wzgórzach, piorąc ubrania umierających irlandczyków i płacząc (Jej lament nazywa się "keening"). Jest silnie powiązana z zaświatami. Ludzie niegdyś wierzyli, że zatrzymując ją od płaczu lub prania ubran, powstrzyma się śmierć danej osoby, ponieważ Banshee jest tylko posłańcem, informuje o śmierci, a nie ją przynosi. Miejsce pochodzenia thumb|left|288px Irlandia - państwo w Europie Zachodniej będące członkiem Unii Europejskiej. Zajmuje większość terytorium wyspy o tej samej nazwie. Historyczną, łacińską nazwą Irlandii, nadaną przez Rzymian, była Hibernia, pochodząca od greckiego określenia Ἰουερνία (Iuernia). Spotykana jest także nazwa Ἰέρνη (Iernē). Nazwa rzymska została „przerobiona” na Hibernia ze względu na swoje podobieństwo do wyrazu (łac.) hibernus – „zimowy”. Staroirlandzkie zapożyczenie nazwy jako īweriū / īwerion, po pewnym czasie przeistoczyło się we współczesną nazwę Éire. Pierwsze znane ślady osadnictwa na terenach Irlandii szacowane są na około 8000 p.n.e. i były to migracje myśliwych z kontynentu europejskiego. Pozostałością po tych ludach są serie neolitycznych grobowców jak np. Newgrange. Koniec angielskiej dominacji miał miejsce w początkach XX wieku, najpierw poprzez rozpoczęcie powstania wielkanocnego w 1916 roku oraz poprzez podpisanie Traktatu angielsko-irlandzkiego w 1921. W tym okresie powstał również pierwszy rząd irlandzki z Éamonem de Valerą na czele, co spowodowało wybuch irlandzkiej wojny domowej. Ostatecznie w 1937 w życie weszła Konstytucja Irlandii, na mocy której utworzono państwo Irlandię, która to obowiązuje do dnia dzisiejszego. Galeria Brooke skullette.jpg Brooke ID.jpg Brooke twarz szkic przód.jpg Brooke twarz szkic profil.jpg Brooke i Donna szkic.jpg Moyra bez zaszytych oczu headshot.jpg Moyra ID 2.jpg Moyra - Gwiazdka 2018.jpg|Gwiazdka 2018 W różnych seriach Moyra stroje.jpg Donna i Moyra MF.jpg|Music festiwal z Donną Od innych Brookeskuette.png|skullette od Liścia Meta timeline *'Lipec 2018' - Rochi ujawnia istnienie postaci i zastrzega sobie Moyra McMalory. Zastrzega także grafikę związaną z postacią oraz tekst swojego autorstwa. *'04.08.18' - Moyra opuszcza brudnopis i zostaje opublikowana jako strona na Fandomie. Kategoria:Rochi'Octavija Kategoria:Demony Kategoria:Irlandia Kategoria:Dziewczyny Kategoria:Wymyślone postacie Kategoria:Uczniowie Monster High